Finally Found
by Herofox
Summary: SynbiosIsabella Songfic. At a ball in Saraband Synbios meets a beautiful Princess


Finally Found by Herofox  
  
It was a beautiful night, in Saraband. The clear sky, full of stars was quite a site, to prepare the Republican and Imperial officials for the peace conference tomorrow. But the real thing that was getting everyone in good spirits, was the ball, that was taking place  
  
Ooh ooh ooh  
  
The romantic music playing was enough to melt the hardest of hearts, even the seemingly Evil, Emperor Domaric, who was discussing things with his son, Medion. He had also brought his young daughter, Isabella, to hopefully get her used to attending social gatherings. Though what caught the girl's attention, was a hansom young man, talking to King Bentram, of Aspia. This young Knight wore a coat of plate armour, with light brown leather, on either side of the torso. His brown hair was styled in a cute crop, and he had large, emerald green eyes. This was Synbios; the finest swordsman in the Republic, and the youngest son of the legendary hero, Conrad.  
  
I can't believe you're here with me, And now it seems my world's complete  
  
Synbios was somehow different from any other soldier that Isabella had ever met. According to her older Brother Medion, Synbios was a fierce fighter, but was also very kind, and gentle. It wasn't surprising that he had won the Kings favour. A man like that intrigued her. Synbios finished his conversation with his king, and looked over at the young woman. Then he was awestruck by her beauty. Her long hair was a gorgeous shade of gold, almost matching her tiara. She wore a green item of clothing, which reviled some of her well-developed body, and her eyes where like twin oceans of bright green.  
  
And I never want this moment to end  
  
Intrigued by this angelic figure standing before him, Synbios gathered his courage and approached her. "Hello there." He said, "I am Synbios of Flagard. May I inquire, whom am I addressing?" Isabella smiled. She had awaited a chance to talk with this man for a while now, "I am Isabella of Destonia." She said. She noticed his eyebrows move up, for a moment, "My word." He said, "You're as beautiful as the Imperial soldier say." Then he kissed her hand, gently taking hold of it with his own.  
  
I close my eyes and still I see, my dreams become reality  
  
Isabella blushed slightly, for she had lived quite a sheltered lifestyle. She wasn't use to being treated like this yet. "You've very kind." She said, as the orchestra began to play a soft melody. "Would you care to dance?" Synbios asked her. "Of course." She replied with a nod.  
  
And now I know how it feels to be in love  
  
So they danced, him with his hand on the side of her tummy, and the other hand, gently holding hers. Even when it came to dance, Synbios was a good leader. This young lady followed his lead precisely. At this short distance, he was lost in her beautiful eyes. Her face was so perfect, he skin, untainted by acne, and rosy cheeks, glowing a faint pink. Isabella's goddess-like appearance made Synbios forget all about his past battles. Every wound he suffered, during the battles with The Saraband army, Imperial Border guards, General Franz, General Spiral, The Vandal of Quinos village, Fliale, Bassanda, Fathad, Braff, and even the Colossus, seemed like they where all in the distant past.  
  
I prayed so many nights that you would come my way, an angel from above to light my darkest day  
  
The princess followed Synbios lead. His hands where just as warm, and gentle as she had expected. She could tell that this man was on the right path to sweep her off her feet. Their dance lasted a mere five minutes, though she wouldn't have minded if it was longer. She then turned her head to a doorway, "Would you care to join me, for a little walk?" she asked. "Yes, I would." Came his response.  
  
I think it's time for you to heed these lines, 'Cause there's something I want to say  
  
Walking through the garden, they approached a fountain, with a statue of a beautiful goddess, in the centre. The whole scene was just like a vision of heaven. And considering that Isabella looked like an angel, it was easy for Synbios to believe that he had just died. "There's something I need to ask you Synbios." She said, sitting on the edge of the fountain, and raising her head, to the stars, "What would that be?" he asked, "Do you," she began, placing both hands on her lap, and starting to blush, "Do you think...that you could ever love someone like me?" Now Synbios began to turn a pale red. Then he sat down next to her, "My lady," he said, "I'm not sure if your family would approve, but given the chance, I would like to be able to see you more." "Thank you." She said, turning her head, to face him. They kept locked in each other's eyes, and both felt something in the air. Then, the distance between then became shorter. And then shorter again, until their lips where almost touching. Finally, they closed their eyes, and kissed.  
  
I've Finally found what I've been looking for, and now you know I'm going to love you more. Hold me tight 'cause it's always been you  
  
To think that you were always there, To be my friend and wipe away my tears, now it's clear that it's always been you  
  
As they kissed, a young man, with long golden hair, styled neatly in a ponytail was watching, "There's no need for hostility Prince. She could do worse." Said the good king Bentram, placing his hand on the young mans shoulder. "I have no reason to resent my sisters decision, your majesty." Said Medion, "I just want her to be happy." "And that she will, Medion. We just have to ensure the success of the peace conference tomorrow." With that, he headed back to the ball. Medion was about to join him, when he decided to take another look at his sister, and possible future brother-in- law, "Take care of her Synbios." He said quietly, with a smile. 


End file.
